


Fluffy Movie Night

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy Horror Movie, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No Smut, Ringo is a good movie director, Sleepy Cuddles, Tom's alcohol addiction is mentioned, Toredd - Freeform, Tumblr request, alcohol is mentioned, like at all, lots of fluff, no agnst, otherwise its good come on in boi, this is on teen and up because cursing and alcohol lol, tordedd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: Tord and Edd watch a cheesy movie together and snuggle up on the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request! you can request a fic yourself in the end notes ;D  
> this one is slightly longer than the last and is also tordedd because wow, tordedd is popular af???
> 
>  
> 
> also this happens before tord originally leaves!! aka before "25ft under the seat"

Tord pushed the movie in, watching the Television screen light up. “I’m going to invite Tom,” Edd chimed in, standing up. 

“Okay,” Tord muttered. Why did  _ Tom _ have to be over? This was supposed to be their night without Jehovah’s, dammit! Tord trusted Edd, though he was slightly annoyed, so he stayed quiet. Edd strode out of the room they were in and knocked on Tom’s door, waiting for a reply. The door creaked open slightly and Edd and Tom exchanged a few quiet words before the wood was clicked shut, bathing the living room in darkness again. Edd sighed, shuffling back over to the couch with a hung head.

“So?” Tord asked, scooting aside to make room for the green-clad man.

“He said no, again. He’s just gonna get drunk.  _ Again _ ,” Edd added, plopping down on the couch. “He never joins us for movie night anymore... I’m worried,” Edd fiddled with his hoodie’s drawstrings for a moment, gaze downcast. 

“Don’t worry Edd, I’m sure he’s fine,” Tord assured, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Okay... But I really need to send him to rehab. He’s not getting any better with his alcohol addiction,” Edd stared off at the Television, which was broadcasting the few typical ads that came before any movie. 

“We can worry about that tomorrow. We have a movie to watch, do we not? We can be sad later,” Tord coaxed, rubbing Edd’s arm.

“I guess,” Edd smiled, throwing a glance at the Norksi. “What movie are we watching, anyway?” 

“I forgot. It’s supposed to be some horror film, but I’m convinced it’s going to be super cheesy,” Tord replied. As his speech ended, the movie began. 

“You can say that again,” Edd mumbled, staring at the crappy effects that appeared on-screen. 

“I’m convinced it’s going to be su-” Tord began, laughter apparent in his tone, before being lightly slapped on his cheek. “Ow!” He chuckled.

“I was kidding,” Edd smiled. Tord rolled his eyes.

“Right, right...” Tord trailed off.

“..Oh my god, pfft, look at that, the green screen is so obvious,” Edd snorted, giggling at the effects. Tord let out a light chuckle of his own, the second-hand embarrassment making them both cringe. 

“It looks like Matt made this movie,” Tord said, trying to understand the nonsense on-screen.

“Matt makes good movies, though,” Edd cocked a brow.

“Okay, it looks like Ringo made this,” Tord countered. 

Edd feigned a gasp. “How dare you! I’ll have you know Ringo is a spectacular movie director,” He joked, trying to keep a straight face and ultimately failing. 

“Oh, yeah?” Tord looked up at Edd, who was a bit taller than he. 

“Yup,” Edd looked back to the movie, both of the men going silent.

Eventually, Tord got bored- more so than he already was. He cuddled up with Edd, kicking his shoes off. “I’m cold,” Tord mumbled, looking up into Edd’s brown eyes (which were staring suspiciously at him). 

“I can get you a blanket,” Edd said, shifting a bit.

“Or you could cuddle with me,” Tord smirked, silver eyes shining slightly due to the light coming from the Television. 

Edd pretended to debate this before curling up with Tord, sucking up his body head. Tord smiled, nuzzling his cheek slightly. At this point, the couple had forgotten about the movie and were now focused on themselves. “You’re so cute,” Tord mumbled, searching Edd’s face as if he were memorizing it. A pink blush spread over Edd’s face, barely visible because of the darkness around them. 

“I think you’re adorable because you’re so small,” Edd said quietly, smiling. 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Tord whined, scooting closer to Edd.

“I’m not, you’re just cute and small,” Edd teased. They went quiet, the sounds of the cliché horror movie reverberating through the room. Admiring Tord’s face, Edd was surprised when he felt a pair of soft lips brush against his own. He returned the kiss, closing his eyes as Tord’s arms found their way behind his neck and their kiss deepened. Tord took a moment to breathe in Edd’s scent- cola, cats, and the scent of fresh books- before diving back into the kiss. 

Edd sighed, pulling back to snuggle up with Tord. “I’m tired,” He said quietly.

“I am too,” Tord leaned his head on Edd’s shoulder.

“Wanna go cuddle tonight?” Edd invited, shuffling off the couch.

“Sure,” Tord replied, smiling as he followed Edd into his room. He had to admit, this was one of the better nights spent with Edd.

 

  
It made him really sad he’d have to leave soon, but his thoughts, tonight, were on Edd, and Edd alone.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna request a one-shot yourself you can head on over to my tumblr and ask!! you can be anonymous if you want. if you comment a request on this story im not doing it, sorry. please don't request tomtord because i hate that ship. i mean i'll do it but it might not turn out well. try to refrain pls
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr ask box (o0jaywolf0o)](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> comments? questions? concerns?


End file.
